My Asian Pear
by chibisirenity
Summary: Mei has been overworking herself, trying to keep up with being the appointed Mizukage. Deciding to take a break, Mei invites Chojuro over for tea. Rated M for a lemon filled chap 3.
1. Tea with MizukageSama

**A/N; Oh my goodness! So, I've fallen in LOVE with this pairing. Like, I am so excited to post this and work on the next chapter! **__

**Characters belong to Kishimoto. **_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Knock...Knock, Knock...Knock<em>

Inside of the Mizukage's office, Terumi Mei sat at her desk, a stack of papers on either side of her. She suppressed a yawn, small bags under her light emerald eyes. The blue band that held part of her hair up in a top-knot was on the floor, her long, auburn hair amess. She almost ignored the first three knocks, managing to catch the last one. "Come in." She scribbled over one of the papers, stamping it as well. After moving it to one of the stacks, she looked up, catching sight of a very worried looking Chojuro. She managed a small smile as she looked him over. He donned his usual attire, consisting of a long sleeved, pin-striped shirt, camouflage pattered pants, and the holster that carried Hiramekarei. He adjusted his glasses with one hand, his other holding up a small tray.

"I-I heard you stayed here a-all night, Mizukage-Sama.." He moved towards the desk, setting the small tray down at an empty corner. He poured a glass of tea carefully, offering it to her.

"Ah, Chojuro, you didn't have to do this.." She took the cup, though, almost having forgotten the last time she had anything to drink. She sipped at the liquids before raising an eyebrow. "Has it really been all night? I should really keep track of time more.." She offered a warm smile, though it didn't last as she took another sip. The warmth felt nice down her throat, removing the dry feeling. She glanced towards him, since he seemed to be wanting to say something.

"Y-Yes, it has... Y-You should get some sleep.. I think." Mei remained silent, taking a rather large drink, guzzling the rest of the liquids down. She let out a breath before glancing to Chojuro again.

"I really sure finish my work. Thank you for coming by, though." Chojuro frowned, almost wanting to protest, unable to. He nodded some, taking the tray of tea and turning, moving for the exit.

"A-Alright, Mizukage-Sama.." He left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

After several more hours, Mei managed to finish her papers. Her head was resting in her hands on the desk, dozing off. A sigh escaped her lips, glad she stayed up to finish the work. She worked hard for Kirigakure, and brought the village out of the state Yagura left it in. Chojuro had taken the stack of papers off to turn them in for her, and was sure to return soon. She could barely keep herself awake, letting out another yawn before slipping off into sleep.

_Knock, Knock...Knock...Knock, Knock...Knock, Knock, Knock._

Chojuro finally cracked open the door, peeking into the room cautiously. At the sight of Mei asleep, he panicked, moving into the room and rushing to the Mizukage, barely touching her shoulders. "M-Mizukage-Sama..?" He frowned, moving his hands back some. Mei let out a small snore, turning her head over. After a moment, an eye opened, noticing Chojuro.

"Hm..?" She slowly sat up, hunched over some in her seat.

"W-We should get you h-home, Mizukage-Sama.." He leaned down, allowing her to move an arm around his shoulder as he helped her up.

"I'm not...Helpless, you know..?" Mei pulled her arm back, managing to stand and stiffling a yawn. Chojuro nodded slowly.

"S-Sorry, I just though you n-needed it.. You were tired, a-and..." Mei chuckled lowly, starting out of the room and down a hall slowly.

"Don't worry so much, Chojuro.." She managed a small smile as they moved out of the building, heading for a small home. There were two ANBU standing to either side of the door, and the both nodded to her as she opened the door.

"Chojuro, would you like to come in for tea?" Chojuro blinked, fumbling with his hands some.

"N-No..Mizukage-Sama should get s-some sleep..." Mei smiled, motioning him in.

"You two can take the day off. Chojuro will be here in your place." The ANBU nodded towards her, Chojuro stared, almost shocked that she'd do that. He had no chance but to stay there to protect her. He shuffled into her home after her, taking off his shoes and shutting the door behind himself.

Mei moved down the hall and into the kitchen, boiling a pot of water at Chojuro slowly moved into the room. It was obvious, based on his expression, that he was uncomfortable to be in a position like this. He was alone in Mei's home with her, and didn't have much of a choice about it. He fumbled with his hands before biting his lower lip. Mei only glanced his way, amused by the expression. "Too much? You can leave if you wish.." The thought of leaving Mei only flashed through his mind, and he shook his head.

"N-No. I can handle this...I-I think." He nodded some, attempting to be confident about the situation. He moved to one of the chairs, pulling off Hiramekarei, setting it against the wall before moving to sit, his hands grabbing at the fabric on his knees. He was stuck here, alone with Mei. 

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know what you think. I will try to get the next chapter up in a day or two!<strong>


	2. My heart belongs to you

**A/N; Yay, So, My friend and I actually had a MeiCho RP going on, and her Cho confession was so spot on that I asked her if I could use it. ILOVEYOULEMON! **

* * *

><p>Mei turned, glancing towards Chojuro with a smile. "Hm? Are you nervous?" She took a few steps towards him, leaning over to catch his gaze. "You should be... You are an attractive young man.." She straightened up, chuckling as Chojuro seemed to tense up. He was uncomfortable being alone with Mei, but he didn't say anything. After several minutes, she set the pot on a tray along with two cups, moving to one of the doors. She pushed it open, revealing a small room with a full-sized mattress, a dresser, a door leading to a closet, and a few minor things. She moves to sit up on the bed, leaning against the headboard as she poured a glass of tea for herself and Chojuro.<p>

"...M-Mizukage-Sama?" He managed to pull himself to his feet, starting after her slowly, almost afraid of where he was going. When he realized she was in her room, he froze. The tension was rising, his eyes looking around quickly. Taking in a sharp breath, he shuffled over to the bed, crawling up beside Mei and sitting, staying at the tray. Mei knew there was tension, as it was always there between them. "U-Uhm..." His cheeks tinted lightly, his gaze staring down.

"Cho, we need to talk about this now, before it becomes uncomfortable..." She turned her head, glancing at him. "My feelings are, and always will be, detached. Even if something lingers, as Mizukage, I can't let them get in the way... Whether you are scared or not, you'll have to understand that the reason I am so kind to you is not just because I have feelings...You deserve the affection given to you..." She moved a hand to his cheek, flashing a small smile. "I have chosen Mizukage over love, and I must suffer the consequences alone...Soon, I will have to let you go..So you can live your life...I want you to have the same choice as I did, but I don't want you to regret it because you stayed by my side..."

Chojuro was taken aback. He shifted uncomfortably, his eyes glancing to a window, unable to look her way. "I-I knew these things already, Mizukage-sama...there's no need for you to tell me... Th-that is why I respect you, y-you've taken on your shoulders a burden that not is made for everyone, a burden that only a very few can bear." He took in another sharp breath, leaning back against the headboard. "As long as I can wield my sword, I-I want to stay by the Mizukage's.."

"..." Mei felt her heart sink the more he spoke. He continued on, despite the lack of a smile that was usually there. "I understand...I do, Cho...I know you want to be at my side _now_. Your feelings will change soon, and you'll find someone you love..You'll want to be at their side forever, Cho...Please do not speak so rashly...Because when that day comes, it will be hard enough as it is...It will be far worse, knowing that you told me you wanted to stay..." She paused, closing her eyes. "...Perhaps you have not felt love yet..You will understand when it comes, though... You will want to stay with her forever, Cho, even if it means leaving me...That is why...I will disregard your statement.. I want you to find love and live...I never had that chance..I want you to be happy."

"What k-kind of tea is this..?" Chojuro grabbed for one of the cups, guzzling it down. The worm liquid stung his throat for a moment, but it was worth the subject change. "Jasmine..?"

"...Cho, I want to know your feelings...I know you have no self confidence, but have some for your mizukage, please. At least let me know that I am not the only one with these feelings, unless I am.." Her hand reached for his. He didn't move it back, but didn't encourage her actions either. "Please..."

"Y-You want to know how I feel, Mizukage-sama? I think you have the most beautiful smile in the world... I-I know you have the most beautiful smile in the world. I know you are strong, ph-physically and mentally. You don't have one, but two kekkei genkais, both you've mastered and used to protect the people of Kirigakure wh-when no one else could. I-I know I look to you as someone I could maybe draw strength from, someone I can proudly run into battle for a-and even though I'm not the most confident person in the world, I-I will never hesitate in protecting your smile. I-I don't want you to let me go, I don't want you to tell me that I need to move on or...whatever that means because I made my choice already." He clenched his teeth for a moment, breathing in through his nose to calm himself. "My feelings, they will not change. Y-you think they will but they won't. I told you I wanted to stay by the Mizukage's side b-but that only means I want to stay by Mei-sama's side. I have felt love, I-I understand what it is. E-everytime I see your smile, that is love. E-everytime I lift my Hiramekarei, that is love. I'm happy with Mei-sama, even when she tells me to stay put and does things for herself o-or she makes selfish decisions because I believe in her a-and all the good things she's going to do for everyone." He moved to the edge of the bed, turning from Mei.

She listened to him, almost frozen. She took in every word he said, and kept her head staring down, unable to look to him. She hadn't expected any of that from him. She remained calm, though, and slowly reached for him. She wiped the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks and moved a hand to his cheek, smiling sincerely as he turned his head hesitantly. "Cho..You really know how to make me smile...You always have...I have never heard you more confident about anything... I will not push you away, Cho. I see you've made your decision, and... I promise you will not regret such a thing..I will let you protect me with no argument."

Chojuro let out a breath, hoping that he could leave. This was all too much for him to deal with so soon. He preferred to stay by her side without sharing their emotions. He awkwardly moved to stand, walking out of the room. "I-I should be leaving."

Mei didn't like this decision of his. She got up, setting the tray on her dresser as she rushed towards him, grabbing his wrist lightly and turning him around. She leaned down, pressing her lips to his forehead. After a moment, her arms moved around him cautiously. "Don't leave me.."

"...M-Mizukage-Sama.." He couldn't manage anything else, his cheeks warming at her kiss. He remained still, stuck in another situation. Not only was he alone with Mei in her home, but he had just confessed his feelings to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, Let me know what you think. I will work on the next chapter soooon! ^_^<strong>


	3. I crave your love

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to add this chapter. I stayed up all night writing this. I hope it's alright. This is the first time I ever created a scene like this in a fanfiction. I'm very proud of myself~.**

* * *

><p>Before he even knew it, Chojuro was within Mei's room, back against her bed. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, cheeks flushed as he remained still. She was still in the room, and he didn't want to disappoint her by leaving. "M-Mizukage-Sama..."<p>

"Call me Mei." She responded, her body moving over his carefully. A leg moved to either side of him, a small smile playing over her lips. Chojuro stared up from behind his glasses, his heartbeat speeding up. His eyes followed as her hair fell around her shoulders. He felt her press down against him, and his hips raised instinctively.

"Nn.." Mei wasn't sure whether he noticed his hips move or not, but decided against informing him, afraid his confidence would lower more. Her hips rolled down to meet with his, letting out a soft breath. "Choju-"

Chojuro had pulled his glasses from his face, setting them aside, ignoring the clank as they fell off the bed. His hands reached up, fingers curling int her hair. He pulled her downward to press their lips together, his cheeks tinted as he shyly pushed his tongue up.

The Mizukage was rather shocked by his actions, making no motion to stop him as her lips parted. "Mn.." Her hips pushed roughly against his, her tongue curling around his.

Chojuro's pants were becoming tight, and he'd worry about it if Mei's mouth wasn't so distracting. He pulled a knee up, pushing his tongue against hers. Finally, he managed to pull back, taking several heavy breaths. "M-Mei-Sama... I-I'm.."

It was becoming harder to focus, for the both of them. Mei reached up, pulling his hands from her hair and entwining them. She pushed them up against the bed as she leaned over him again, they lips meeting once again. It only lasted a few moments, her hand pulling from his to fumble with her attire.

She was left in her small, dark skirt and fishnets, rolling her hips lightly. "You're...?" The swordsman kept his eyes on her, finding himself unable to keep his gaze off of her. Of all people, he wasn't expecting to be the one to see his Mizukage reveal herself.

He was aroused at the sight of her nipples poking through the mesh, his erection twitching within his pants as he groaned. "I-I'm in love with...M-Mei-Sama..." His hands lifted, resting beneath her bust.

She looked down at herself, not sure why she felt so comfortable like this with him. She looked back to him, enough to catch his gaze as he spoke. Her eyes softened, feeling saddened for a moment. She covered it up with a smile, leaning down to kiss him. "Cho...I am in love with you...And I have been...I never want you to forget this day..." She knew this was a time of vulnerability, and as much as she wanted the world to know, it would never happened. She would only be able to have him like this now, and she was going to take advantage of it. She moved up some, reaching back to fumble with his pants, determined to get them off. After a few moments, she tugged them down some.

"..." Chojuro stared up at her, eyes wide, short blue tufts of hair pressed against the pillow before he sat up. He curled one arm around her waist, looking at her as he kept her in his lap. "M-Mei-sama is in love with me? R-really?" Just those words were enough for him to lean forward and kiss her, his free hand gently rubbing against her breast. His thumb moved against the nipple as she moaned, shifting his hips to push his now revealed length up against her. "M-Mei-sama...y-you make me so happy...I'm going to give you m-my best..."

"Please, speak of me more informally...I'd expect that much with our current position..." She leaned against him, smiling some. He was amazing, and she hadn't expect this from him. Then again, he was always trying to be more comfortable with her around.

"S-Sorry...Mei-chan..." He couldn't seem to just call her by her name, but he tried. Mei felt embarrassed as how excited she happened to be, her skirt riding up to her waist. She tugged her panties to the side, rubbing her wetness over him. "With the current position we're in...I don't think I'll have to worry about that.."

"O-our current position?" He leaned forward to graze his sharpened teeth over her neck, shyly pressing a kiss against the collar bone. "B-but...won't this all change once we leave this place, Mei-sama?"

She shivered lightly, her cheeks darkening in color. "Nn~.." A whole new world of sensation danced up her spine. Chojuro groaned, instinctively rubbing his head against her wetness.

" ...I wish this were different, but... At least our love is re- A-Ah~" She gasped lowly, feeling his head rubbing against her still. It was an amazing feeling, and she rolled her hips once, moving a hand down to help guide him into her as her other arm moved around him. "Ch-Cho..."

"I-it'll be f-fine, I know that...w-we'll be together so I'm happy for-hnnn!" His voice left him when he felt her hand on his cock and he blushed furiously, hiding his face in her shoulder. He looped his second arm around her waist as she pressed down on him. "M-Mei-chan...y-you're so warm...I-I...forgive me..." Now moving off of instinct, he pushed his hips upwards, thrusting into her.

His smile comforted her, making the feelings of having to abandon this easier to handle. All that mattered was this moment, and she accepted that she couldn't have this forever. She leaned in to kiss him once more before he hid his face into her shoulder. The color of her cheeks darkened, pushing her chest against him. "...A-Ah..." She relaxed some, planning on taking this slow. After a moment, she felt him thrust up into her again, letting out a gasp. She moaned, the arms around him tightening. "A-Ah~ Nn! ...Ch-Cho~" She adjusted herself before her hips started moving, clashing against his thrusts.

He was still hiding his face in her shoulder, breathing against the skin and kissing it gingerly. "Mei-chan feels so warm around me...a-and tight, m-my-" He couldn't really bring himself to say words like that so he concentrated on the delicious shudder curling down his spine as he thrusted up again. He felt all of him sheathed in her, his head tipping back after a moment. He savored the feel of her when she started to move and somehow that just made everything completely better; his hands moved to grip her hips and he laid back, helping to lift her as she began to ride him, groaning softly. "M-Mei-chan...h-haa, y-you're so beautiful..."

"B-Beautiful~? The word came out as a moan, her hands trembling against his chest as she used him for support. She panted lightly, her body moving against his. She dipped her head down, ravaging his neck in kisses. She felt his hands at her waist as she moved up, shifting her body back down to take in his length. Her hair was a mess, falling around them carelessly as she increased her speed.

As much as Chojuro just wanted to give into letting his eyes roll into the back of his head and sit back and just her ride him, he couldn't because he wanted to see her; kept his grip firm on her hips, listening to the sound of skin on skin, to the sound of him moving in and out of her, especially with how wet she was. He trailed his eyes down from her face to her breasts, amazed at how full they were, even then moving along with the rest of her body down to her hips; face burned red when he saw his own cock spear into her but he decided that it was the best sight in the world right. "M-Mei-chan...c-coul you...aagh, s-so tight...c-could you..."

She increased her speed, her eyes fixated on him. He was so adorable. His eyes seemed to be watching her, and she wanted to do the same. The pleasure increased quickly, though, and her head tilted back, her eyes rolling into her head. She gasped, rolling her hips once to try and gather herself. It was useless, her body had given into him. She leaned forward, her breasts pressing to him as her hips moved. Her lips pushed to his as he curled both arms around her, his hands moving up to hold her shoulders; He met her lips with a feverish kiss, quickly sliding his tongue into her mouth to curl around hers.

He was completely overwhelmed by the way his body seemed to react on its own; one hand continued up past her shoulders and along her neck before stopping in her hair, fingers threading through red tresses. He broke the kiss, bottom of his lip wet as he tipped his head back into the pillow. "ah, M-Mei-chan...y-you're so tight around me I-I'm...so close..."

Her eyes closed for the moment as she moved her hips gently against him, keeping the speed. Her head tilted some as his fingers ran through her hair, eyes fluttering open as he broke the kiss. She panted, leaning in to ravage his neck in kisses and nibbles again. "Nn~" She pulled her head back for a short moment.  
>"Ch-Cho...A-Ah, Nngh.." She moved her head back down, biting lightly.<p>

Mei's lips against his neck felt ticklish, causing him to flush furiously but allowed him just enough room to tilt his head and lick the shell of her ear; Slowly, his arm still around her waist, he sat up, his back rigid and straight, flush against the headboard and he kept her body pressed closed to his as she rode him "M-Mei-chan...nnh...I-I love you..." He managed to whisper it quickly, kissing her once more just as his own hips' thrusts grew rough, pushing himself all the way into her one last time, groaning quietly as he came inside of her, colors lighting the back of his eyes.

Her cheeks tinted darker, if possible, at the feel of his tongue. She moaned lightly against his skin before she was forced up with him. Her arms moved around his neck, her body pushing against his. "Ch-Cho~ A-Ah, I need you..." She barely managed the words, not sure if they were even audible through her moans, leaning in for another kiss. Her arms tightened around him as she reached her climax, her juices meshing with his as she panted, soft moans emitting from the back of her throat as she relaxed some. "..Nngh..." She wasn't sure if she was audible, her voice low. Her head rested on his shoulder for a long moment before she pulled it back, her lips meeting with his again.

Chojuro took the few moments to ride his orgasm, quiet whimpers leaving the back of his throat as he shuddered. Feeling her muscles move around him and for everything in the world, for his precious Hiramekarei and his position as the only Swordsman left, he did not want to give up this time together with her; as he regained his senses, he lifted a shy hand to her face, his thumb tracing along her cheek, brushing hair from her eyes before returning the kiss, keeping it gentle and sweet; when he pulled back, very aware of the damp feeling against their skin, the slick way they were held together, he looked to the side. "W-was...th-that okay, M-Mei-sama?"

Mei continued to pant, the feeling of ecstasy still running through her as she closed her eyes, leaning into his movements slowly. She felt at ease with him, and if she knew this would happen, she wouldn't have become Mizukage. She would have given it up to have this moment over and over. "...Cho, you were..Amazing..." She leaned her head down over his shoulder, nuzzling into his neck to keep from reminding herself that this would never be kept up. She pulled her head back, tears pushing at her eyes. "I love you.."

He was beginning to feel lightheaded from how badly he was blushing, very afraid of being made fun of for having been a virgin this entire time; felt a knot in his stomach loosened at her words and looks up again, smiling, though it completely falls, eyes widening. "M-Mei-sama! A-are you...p-please don't cry." He held her face in his hands as he leans forward, kissing the corners of her eyes. "W-we'll be together...I-I promise I won't leave your side Mei-sama so...please don't cry."

She had hoped that the tears were just her imagination. Frowning, she moved a hand to his cheek. "...Cho, I know you won't leave me, but...L-Like I said before...This is..A relationship that cannot be kept up..I-I am Mizukage...I need to be more professional with my choi-.." She took in a breath, closing her eyes. "Choices...And you..Are not a good path for me.." It killed her to admit it. She wanted to be with him more than anything, and had been great about it until now. She wouldn't be able to let him go so easily, and she tried to make it seem like it would be easy for her, but it seemed to be the most difficult decision she had to make.

Chojuro sighed, just listening to her words and soon found himself looking down again although he kept his hands on her face. Slowly, he felt his resolve begin to crumble, a slow wall that had been built up over the past few weeks now eroding with each hesitant quiver in her voice, even though he knew all of this, knew very well that this relationship between them couldn't stay the way it was at this very moment; it was a harsh truth he had to accept and he felt pressure against the backs of his eyes but he wasn't going to let anything happen, not here, not when he was supposed to be strong. He looked back up at her, bottom lip quivering which he bit quickly and gave a decisive nod; moves his fingers to brush more of her hair back. "A-anything you decide I-I will accept, Mei-sama. I-I am just happy to have...to have shared this with you."

The Mizukage nodded slowly, adverting her gaze upwards to avoid more tears. She took steady breaths, nodding some. She was intelligent enough to think of a way to keep this working to an extent, at least to give herself time to express herself more easily. "...Cho.." Her voice trembled, a hand moving to his cheek, caressing it softly. "...We can at least, when in times confined to the privacy of my office...Express ourselves..." She leaned in, pressing her lips to his for a short moment. "...I want to be able to tell you my feelings...I don't want to bottle myself up and end up a mess...Even if it ends, I don't want to feel like I have to forget this all..I am trying to be logical, but the only logic is to forget this...I don't want to, though, Chojuro.."

He was afraid of speaking because his throat was feeling dangerously heavy and he knew it had something to do with the pressure at the back of his eyes threatening to manifest itself in tears but he wasn't going to; He nodded again. "A-as long as it does not hinder your work i-in anyway M-Mei-sama...I-I want to always show you how I feel. E-even if it's only for a few seconds in the day, I-I wish I could hold you so that th-the weight of the world i-isn't as heavy as it should be...i-if that means pretending this does not exist most of the time...I-I can do that...as long as I-I can have a few moments to show you how much I love you, M-Mei-sama."

"...Ch-.." She couldn't manage his name. His words held an effect on her, and she rested her forehead against his, keeping herself from crying. She couldn't help as a few tears fell onto Chojuro's cheeks, her eyes fixated on his as she tried to catch her breath. "...Cho, I.." Still, she found it hard on herself. Her hands reached for his, entwining their fingers, leaning into him lightly.

Somewhere, Chojuro managed to find the ability to smile, leaning forward to touch his lips to hers when she leaned forward; he squeezed her hand as soon as they held one another before pulling back and kissing her cheeks, whispering quietly to try and calm her down. "I-it's okay, Mei-sama...I'll be here for you."

She didn't want to see this end, and his confession replayed in her head as he kissed her. She wanted to forget this, so there didn't need to be so much emotions. "Thank you, Cho.." She knew that this moment wouldn't be forgotten, and worried that if either were injured in battle, the usual reaction would be different. She wondered how long they could last before caught. "...I love you.."

"Y-you don't know how happy you make me whenever I-I hear those words from your mouth, Mei-sama." He paused, cheeks flushed as he stared at her. "A-are you comfortable, right now...Mei-sama?" He figured he'd try to ease the conversation away from the possibility of forgetting this.

Mei felt her cheeks warm as her arms moved around his neck, smiling. "You truly are amazing, Cho..." She looked down some, blinking and adjusting herself over him. She leaned over, pressing her lips to his once more.


End file.
